1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transmission system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a wireless transmission system which can distribute streams and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, wireless communication technologies now offer higher transmission speeds than ever. For example, the transmission speed of IEEE 802.11n communication protocol has reached 600 Mbps and is capable of replacing wired transmission schemes for application devices having quality of service (QoS) requirements. Therefore, in prior art technique there has disclosed a connection type that uses a wireless communication technology to connect a docking station with a computer system and to replace the traditional wired connection.
As technology advances, wireless communication technologies now offer higher transmission speeds than ever. For example, the transmission speed of IEEE 802.11n communication protocol has reached 600 Mbps and is capable of replacing wired transmission schemes for application devices having quality of service (QoS) requirements. Therefore, in the prior art technique, there has been disclosed a connection type that uses a wireless communication technology to connect a docking station with a computer system and to replace the traditional wired connection.
However, in order to meet the QoS requirements in connecting the docking station with the computer system, the computer system cannot establish a link with the Internet simultaneously with the same wireless communication technology. Hence, the computer system has to include another set of a wireless transmission system to connect with the Internet and the docking station respectively, with different wireless transmission systems and different transmission bands. In this way, it requires that the computer system is implemented with an additional wireless transmission system and introduces additional manufacturing cost.
In another prior technique, a wireless transmission system is implemented with a time controller to control the network communication module to connect with the wireless network or the docking station at different points of time. Although in this embodiment the computer system only needs one network communication module to achieve the above object, the computer system cannot connect with both the Internet and the docking station and achieve the required QoS at the same time.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new wireless communication structure to overcome the deficiency encountered by the prior art techniques.